iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Wiki:Official News archive
May 5, 2010/Ice Age: Continental Drift announced :Anyone in for fourths? Well your in luck! 20th Century Fox has announced that a fourth Ice Age movie is underway. Tentatively titled Ice Age: Continental Drift, it is scheduled to be released on July 13, 2012. ;April 25, 2010/Ice Age 4 Wishlist :We now have an article in which any user can add what they want in a possible fourth film. The article is Fan:Ice Age 4 Wishlist, you don't need to be registered to add your own ideas but remember to sign your posts. ;February 23, 2010/Ice Age 4 confirmed :According to a source coming from the New York Times, Blue Sky is planning a fourth Ice Age film, the film is at the beginning phase, with the executives making contracts with the voice talent, you can check the news article here. ;December 22, 2009/Ice Age Wiki Birthday! :Today December 22, is the first anniversary of this wiki, Ice Age Wiki was founded on December 22, 2008 by Clonehunter and now has a comprehensive guide on the Ice Age series, with over 200 articles and counting, keep it up :) ;December 12, 2009/Dawn goes into Sunset/New feature :Ice Age 3 has closed on theaters in the USA and worldwide officially making an estimated $883 million USD in the box office and becomes the 15 highest grossing film in history. We also added a new feature in this Wiki, there's a new navigation panel on the left that can show you a random article or image. Have fun. ;November 24, 2009/Ice Age 3 breaks world record :German painter Edger Mueller has broke the world record for the world's biggest 3D pavement art using an Ice Age theme. Check it out! ;November 1, 2009/New admin :We are happy to welcome SNA who has now been selected for our new admin on Ice Age Wiki. ;October 27, 2009/Ice Age 3 goes on Blu-ray :Ice Age 3 has been released on DVD and Blu-ray in the US. The Blu-ray contains 2D and 3D versions of the movie, the first two Scrat shorts and three interactive games staring Scrat (Avaliable on limited "Scrat Pack" edition. Please check these release dates to see when it's available in your country. ;August 3, 2009/Scrat drowns Nemo :Ice Age 3 at $578 million is now the highest internationally grossing animated movie surpassing Disney/Pixar's 2003 hit Finding Nemo. But can it take down Shrek? ;July 25, 2009/Dinosaur vs. Machine :Ice Age 3 has grossed almost as much as the second movie so far. At least $620,000,000! This however hasn't been able to bring Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen "fallen" from the Box Office. ;July 1, 2009/Unleash those dinosaurs! :Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs has been released worldwide. Enjoy! ;June 21, 2009/Fathers day preview Happy Fathers day! Fox has screened sneak-peaks of Ice Age 3 in selected cinemas in the US. Bring your dad. ;June 1, 2009/Dawn Approaches :Only one month until Ice Age 3 releases! This wiki is going to be busy as we know it. We need contributors for updated information. We're on the lookout for more admins and hopefully someone to advertise this wiki at the bottom of the pages. ;April 18, 2009/Welcome Karlamon9! :We would like to welcome our new admin Karlamon9 to the Ice Age Wiki. He started liking Ice Age while watching it on a plane and he's now been working hard on the wiki. ;March 27, 2009/Simon Pegg Joins the Cast :British actor Simon Pegg has been comfirmed to take role of the new Ice Age character Buck in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. ;December 23, 2008/New Beginnings :The Ice Age Wiki is a GO!! We need help on editing and everything! We are so excited for this to take off! Now all we need is a banner...